


Strange Friend

by kimilers



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, So the summary is on the inside in the notes, This entire story is one walking spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9632228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimilers/pseuds/kimilers
Summary: A Saihara/Kiibo fanfic. Actual summary is in the notes to prevent spoilers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is essentially an AU R-18 fic where Saihara is still his "normal" self before being mindwiped by Danganronpa. Kiibo is generally the same himself since he typically would be. I do not do many chaptered works, so forgive the weaker writing.

Society was boring. Normal. Average. It didn’t give you anything to wake up for beyond another daily struggle of life and work, which left you going to bed tired and depleted of any actual will to survive.

 

But that’s what everything else was for in life! Ignore your work, ignore your duties. Have fun! Live life the way you wanted. Saihara made this his own moral values to go by.

 

Who needed normal school where you would get tired of question after question? They didn’t even amount to anything. Two plus two was fundamental, but not anything he really needed at his age. He wanted to solve REAL problems.

 

No, he NEEDED to solve real problems. These things all seemed so pointless. Saihara was smarter than everyone here. He could prove it! He could look at a dead animal on the road and know in an instant if it had been hit or froze over to death. He could think of twenty ways for a tree stick to be used as a murder weapon.

 

He was smart; he just wanted his fifteen minutes to prove it. That’s all he really needed. Attention. He wanted to be seen by someone. Anyone would do.

 

“Today class…” The teacher announced, “We have a new student showing up. Please introduce yourself.”

 

The kid looked pale. Unnaturally pale. Even his hair was white. “My name is Kiibo.” he bowed lightly, “Nice to meet everyone.”

 

“Kiibo? What about your last name?” a student yelled out.

 

“Ah… that’s…” Jumped looked a bit flustered.

 

“For security reasons, the school has decided to hold his last name as confidential information.” The teacher proclaimed quickly.

 

Hello… Saihara’s ears and eyes perked up at that information. Who was this Kiibo? Why was the school so secretive on him already? What was his last name?

 

Saihara could barely hold himself from shaking with excitement. He HAD to get closer to this Kiibo. A student worth sharing his time with! That never happened before!

 

But he had to think of how to approach Kiibo. It was easy to say that Saihara’s own ability to confront other people was… barely satisfactory in most situations. This didn’t mean he was very good at planning these things either.

 

He hovered over the new student with his usual excited grin, “S-S-So…” Saihara started trying to speak, stuttering through his excitement, “You’re the new student in our class room, right?” he suddenly started speaking quickly.

 

“Ah…yes…” Kiibo looked at Saihara. “Are you okay? You seem to be sweating a bit…”

 

“Not at all! Not at all! You just need to get to know me, that’s all! That’s how people work, right? Everyone has traits of their own and just do their own thing!”

 

“Th-That’s true…but…” Kiibo wasn’t entirely sure of this student. His words seemed friendly, but something about his behavior was throwing so much off about him. “I also notice your clothes are rather big. Are you sure they aren’t making you hot?”

 

“Why would it be doing that? I’m meant to look good!” Saihara’s eyes glowed, “People can look at me in my adult suit and see I’m a real adult this way!”

 

“I’m…not sure that’s how it works.” Kiibo admitted. “Wouldn’t your suit need to fit you properly to be taken seriously?”

 

“You’re think small.” Saihara leaned in excessively close, “Ah… You have really pretty eyes.”

 

Kiibo leaned back a bit himself, “Please stay back. That is uncomfortably close.”

 

“Come on, I just want to hang out a bit with you!” Saihara whined, “It’s not like the rest of this school will understand you like I do!”

 

“Understand me?” Kiibo twisted his head quickly. Did he already know?

 

“I can understand so much more than everyone here!” He grabbed Kiibo’s hand. “So much! Once I have questions for something, I want it answered! I go to the extremes!” he looked down at Kiibo’s hand, “Your hands are… really cold.”

 

Kiibo took his hands back, “Ah, that’s normal. But please don’t do such a thing suddenly. It’s rude.”

 

“Right. Right.” Saihara nodded and stared at Kiibo. He just watched him while trying to contain himself. He wanted to touch the guy. Why was he so cold? Was it why he was pale? Saihara wanted to crawl on top of him and inspect every last inch of his body, down to the mouth. The idea of finding his answers that way seemed so appealing.

 

Kiibo disagreed. The two had a strange relationship where Saihara simply became Kiibo’s own personal stalker at school. Saihara had never felt the urge to go to school as strongly as he did now, but he wanted to know more. Kiibo was a strange obsession for him at this point.

 

It really didn’t make school that easy for Kiibo. He was already having a hard time fitting in with the other students because of all his secrets, but Saihara constantly following him made him rather… uncomfortable. “Maybe…” He thought, “I could just tell him and he can leave me alone.”

 

It sounded desperate, and it kind of was, but Kiibo had noticed Saihara didn’t have too many friends himself either. That’s why he could dedicate 100% of his day to watching Kiibo. If Kiibo were to tell someone like that, no one would ever really know or believe him, and Kiibo could take his first step towards taking courage in confessing to the rest of the class.

 

The next day, Kiibo decided to take action for himself. It was only a few steps, but each one took a new step of courage from him. Step one, invite Saihara some place quiet. He wasn’t sure if this was the smartest idea, but at the very least only Saihara could hear him here.

 

Step two, get to the place without being noticed. It was a little off school campus which would originally be against school rules, but given everything about to take place, he thought it made more sense this way.

 

Finally step three, to tell Saihara the truth.

 

“Ah!” Saihara showed up as his usual self, dressed in his baggy suit. “You actually showed up. I was scared I was being lead on for a second and thought I would have to prepare my desk trap.”

 

“Desk trap?” Kiibo asked out loud.

 

“I told you…” Saihara smiled, “You can’t catch someone that knows what they are doing! So what is it you wanted to talk about me with?”

 

That was an odd thing to say. Saihara seemed fairly… confident despite the location. Was it possible he had more of those traps set up here too? He did seem to recall Saihara skipping class earlier today as well. He… wasn’t off doing something like that, right?

 

“You’ve been following me around excessively since I started here.” Kiibo started, “And I just want you to know… I’m… I’m a normal high school student! Just like you!”

 

Saihara stared at Kiibo for a moment and chuckled. “Normal?” Saihara “Please, define normal.”

 

“W-Well, I go to school. I do my homework…”

 

“You skip lunch every single day. You’ve never been to the bathroom once yet. You maintain a temperature below average and find several exemptions from physical education classes.” Saihara listed, “This is just from a few days of watching you!”

 

“Y-You’ve been watching me that much?” Kiibo was in shock.

 

“Yes…” Saihara got closer to Kiibo, “You’re the reason I even feel excitement coming to this hell hole of a place, don’t you know?”

 

What was this emotion Kiibo was feeling? He wasn’t sure how to process it. Saihara closing in on him like that. He was only a few centimeters taller and a lot thinner than he was, but the feeling coming off of Saihara was something different. He hadn’t felt it from another person at any point in time before. It was new.

 

It was terror. The look of insanity on Saihara’s face as his obsession with Kiibo leaked through every pore on his body. “I don’t mind though. That’s part of the game! If I can’t touch you, I won’t touch you, but I want to learn about you. I want to solve your mysteries.”

 

“Mysteries?” Kiibo thought out loud. Was that it? Kiibo was a mystery to him? And he wanted to solve it? “If that’s the case, I can answer it for you.” He was going to tell him anyway, but maybe answering this would actually free him from this crazed student.

 

“Tell me?” Saihara’s face looked confused, “Wh-Why would you want to tell me? The game would be over then!”

 

“That’s nothing to make a game about!” Kiibo sighed, “Besides, following people around like this is very uncomfortable.”

 

Saihara’s face drew blank. The excitement from before vanished, leaving a mute expression behind, “Uncomfortable? Do you not notice my hard work?”

 

“Th-That’s not it either!” Kiibo shouted. It was odd but even with this expression, Saihara still felt terrifying to him. “You’re observant, but I want to attend high school like a normal student!”

 

“Oh… Okay.” Saihara answered, “So tell me the answer.”

 

“You promise you’ll leave me alone?” Kiibo asked once more for assurance.

 

“S-sure…” Saihara’s own expression was rather unpleased. He looked angrier if anything. Kiibo honestly hoped that Saihara hadn’t planned anything too extreme in case of this.

 

Kiibo sighed and began to unbutton him own top. “W-Woah!” Saihara jumped, “You’re gonna strip?!”

 

“Wait for me to finish before coming to conclusions, please!” Kiibo sighed, “Look…” He opened his top and revealed his own personal apparel underneath, “This is what I wanted to show you!”

 

Saihara stared at it for a bit as if he were observing it carefully. “….Cosplay?”

 

“No!” Kiibo shouted and covered himself back up, “I’m not cosplaying1 I’m a real robot!”

 

“Robot?” Saihara repeated carefully.

 

“Yes. I have an advanced AI that allows me to speak and converse with humans and grow like them.” Kiibo explained, “Which is why I am here. You’re approach is not an ideal situation at all!”

 

Saihara stared at Kiibo’s body for a moment and tried to process it. A light quickly sparked in his eyes and he leaned in “That’s it!” Saihara leaned down and pulled Kiibo’s own shirt up.

 

“H-Hey! What are you?!”

 

“Ehehehe!” Saihara’s laughter rang in the building, “A robot. A real robot! A robot that can act like a person! That’s so cool!”

 

“You think so?” Kiibo blushed. He was flattered at the compliment, but he still wasn’t sure what to think of Saihara lift his shirt up.

 

Saihara stood up and grabbed Kiibo’s face and looked at him carefully, his eyes looking at every single detail. “Yes! This is cool! This is really cool!”

 

It was almost like Saihara was suddenly more adamant on touching Kiibo than before. His hands were trailing across Kiibo’s entire upper body. “So can you feel my hands?!”

 

“Y-yes, but this is kind of embarrassing…”

 

“Embarrassing? How so?” Saihara took Kiibo’s hands, “Ah! So cold! You can feel my hands though, right?”

 

Kiibo was beginning to feel like he made a mistake. “Y-Yes… You know the truth now, so please.”

 

“Hey…” Saihara’s fingers gently moved between Kiibo’s. “What if you lost an arm? Could to feel that? Could you feel half of your body breaking? Can you die?”

 

That was the most certain red flag Kiibo received, “I don’t feel comfortable answering such things!”

 

“Shouldn’t you feel great about being asked stuff like this though? Someone wants to know about you!” Saihara’s own voice was sped up. He was shaking uncontrollably from his excitement, “You don’t get these questions all the time right?”

 

“S-Saihara…” Kiibo knew Saihara was right, but still, “But that’s not polite to ask at all. I may be a robot but I don’t just want to die.”

 

“Fair enough…” Saihara stated.

 

Kiibo felt the back of a wall against his own back. He knew he was scared, but had he really been backing away from Saihara this whole time? He didn’t even realize that much. “Can I leave now?” Kiibo didn’t have many features beyond his own AI system, so Saihara could probably easily take him if he actually tried, but maybe he could bluff his way out of it?

 

“Come on! We’re already away from school! I wanna get to know you better!” Saihara smiled.  But it was not a kind smile in the least. It was smile that was dripping with his ‘curiosity’. 

 

Kiibo realized that maybe telling Saihara wasn’t the smartest move. Telling in in a quiet place was an even worse idea. Not because others would hear the truth, but because no one else could hear them at all.

 

Saihara grabbed Kiibo’s face again, “Hey… If you don’t want to talk about dying, what other things can you do?”

 

“I just told you, I can grow and adapt like a human!” Kiibo said while trying to free his face.

 

“Like a human?” Saihara said carefully and stuck two of his own fingers in Kiibo’s mouth, “Hmmm… You don’t seem to have any saliva.”

 

Kiibo flinched at the sudden intrusion. He pulled Saihara’s hand away, “Please don’t do that!” He was freaking out. He knew Saihara was crazy, but like this?

 

“Can you cry?” Saihara asked. “You probably don’t have any fluids inside of you at all.”

 

“I don’t have a function like that.” Kiibo nervously confessed. As long as he just answered whatever Saihara wanted, there was a good chance he would leave.

 

“You can’t cry? How human can you be without that?” Saihara thought, “What about sexual capabilities?”

 

Kiibo’s face glowed red, “N-No! I can be plenty human without any of those things!”

 

“So what? You just have emotions like a human? Is that it?” Saihara’s eyes locked on to Kiibo’s blushing face. “So you know what fear of death and love is, right?”

 

Kiibo looked over at Saihara’s face and nodded gently, “I… I do know about the fear of death, but something like love is complex. I can’t really study that.”

 

“Study?” Saihara leaned back. Kiibo took a moment of relief. He’s not sure why that word got his attention, but if it got him off of him. “You study emotions?”

 

Kiibo nodded quickly, “That’s how I learn!”

 

“Then…” Saihara leaned in closer to Kiibo’s face this time, “You will be a great assistant with me!”

 

“Assistant?” Kiibo felt a huge amount of fear drop from his shoulders. It was as if Saihara had found another approach for himself.

 

“Yeah! I like to research things too! And what good is a detective without his assistant?” Saihara’s eyes glowed. “You can be with me all the time and I can study you from there!”

 

“That doesn’t sound like a fair deal at all. I must decline!” Kiibo stated.

 

Saihara wrapped his arms around the robot, “But I’m so curious about you!” Saihara whined, “I don’t want to have to take you apart to make myself happy.”

 

Kiibo flinched again. He was pretty sure that wasn’t just an empty threat given everything else Saihara had done today. Was he really going to sell his dignity away and actually stick around with this crazy student? “F-Fine! But!” Kiibo gently pushed Saihara up, “You can’t tell anyone I’m a robot. Is that fair?”

 

“Oh! Of course!” Saihara’s smile reappeared, “It’s like our own secret, right? You can count on me to keep that secret! I’m really good with those!”

 

Kiibo wasn’t sure if this was the beginning of the end or something bigger than that, but he certainly felt a weight around his neck as he made that agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

School was torture. Kiibo was learning this fast enough. Every day he went to class, he was met with that same strange smile. It wasn’t that Saihara was mean to him or anything. He was actually rather friendly. Insane was possibly the only way to describe him.

 

His smile carried passion, curiosity and excitement all towards dangers and the unknown. He welcomed it with his ever growing imagination. He would spend hours looking at his notebook and plotting the entire layout of the school to the finest detail.

 

“Why do you do that?” Kiibo asked one day. It seemed like an odd thing for a human to do.

 

“You never know!” Saihara smiled, “What if one day someone breaks into the school and tries to kill us all. I’ll have every track memorized by heart. That way I won’t have to think at all when that time comes.”

 

“If someone breaks in the school, you’d be safer hiding than trying to get out.” Kiibo pointed out.

 

It was like Saihara always WANTED something to happen for the sake of something happening. It was never something small either. It always was some life or death matter. Someone inside of the school, someone breaking into the store they were in, something along that line. He was never content with things just being peaceful.

 

Kiibo didn’t understand it at all. Why would someone want dangerous things to happen? Why would a human, whom could very easily be killed, want things like this to happen?

 

“Think about it like this…” Saihara began to explain, “You can’t become a protagonist in a story if you don’t know anything. You wouldn’t be helpful to anyone and probably just end up dead before getting acknowledged.”

 

“Protagonist? You think this a game?” Kiibo asked back.

 

“It’s all a game somewhere!” Saihara’s smile grew wilder, “Even if your life is on the line, there’s always going to be people watching from the outside. If someone were to break in this school right now, the whole world would be our audience from the outside. Don’t you watch the news?”

 

“N-Not really…” Kiibo muttered, “I guess I should though…”

 

“Nah, it’s all junk about celebrities most of the time anyway.” Saihara went back to drawing in his notebook, “Nobody really cares about people that just go to school until something from a story happens to them anyway.”

 

It felt like there was some logic being pressed against here to Kiibo, but it was beyond his understanding at this point. It didn’t help that a part of him felt like he didn’t want to understand Saihara at all. He was creepy. Kiibo still hadn’t forgotten how Saihara had touched him upon finding out he was a robot. Saihara himself seemed like he was completely out of control, just grabbing Saihara out of sheer instinct. Who had an instinct like that?

 

But, beyond that, Saihara hadn’t done anything too drastic. He was true to his word of not telling anyone Kiibo’s secret and really didn’t force Kiibo to do anything “simply because he was a robot”. In fact, if Saihara’s personal interest were a bit tamer, he probably would make a decent friend. It was a rather strange friendship, but Kiibo could understand now why Saihara didn’t have any friends.

 

After school was always a mess with Saihara too.

 

“You know, by school rules, we are to go straight home after school. While wearing our uniforms, we represent the school and all it stands fo—“

 

“Yeah, yeah…” Saihara sighed, “It’s not like I really go anywhere with people though. As long as no one sees us, we’re fine. And even if we are spotted, we should be fine as long as we’re not poking a dead body or something.”

 

“Why would we be poking a dead body?” Kiibo asked

 

“Why not?” Saihara grinned, “It’s kind of exciting. You should try it sometime.”

 

Kiibo wasn’t sure if he should flat out refuse it now or be in shock that Saihara had done something like that before. This was exhausting and robots technically couldn’t even feel tired.

 

Saihara eventually lead Kiibo down a rather empty alley pathway. There certainly was no one around, but that didn’t exactly make it safe over all.

 

“Let’s rest here.” Saihara said as he sat on a small rusted tin container that had clearly been sitting around too long. “I’m tired from all the walking.”

 

“Here?” Kiibo looked around in concern. “I’m not sure that’s too good. Shouldn’t we go out in the open more? What if something happens here?”

 

“If something happens, it’s going to happen.” Saihara whined out.

 

When Saihara was calmer like this, he almost felt like an entirely different person. Instead of making him seem crazy, his baggy clothes made him look increasingly nervous, as if he had just tossed something on to cover up as must as he could. He would still stutter sometimes, but without that excitement in his voice, he just felt more like an overly shy train wreck of a person.

 

Strange how this could be the same person that was imagining someone attacking the school just hours ago.

 

 Kiibo sat down and looked around at the area. Not much for him to really look at, but Saihara was still a human and needed some rest.  “So… why did you pick this route?” Kiibo asked. There was never any pattern with where Saihara went after school. He just kind of went where ever.

 

“I felt like it. I was thinking we could find something fun down here but I messed up.” He whined again, “This is a nice little spot though. Can you imagine all the meet ups that have happened here in the past?”

 

“Please don’t mention such a thing so casually.” Kiibo lightly requested.

 

“Fine, fine…” Saihara sat up, “I don’t know why you get scared of so many things.”

 

“I don’t want to break myself, but you could end up killed in a lot of these situations.” Kiibo sighed. “I can get fixed in many cases, but you…”

 

“I know that, but I’m careful…” Saihara whined, “I don’t want to die before people realize how smart I am.”

 

“Die…before…” Kiibo looked at Saihara with confusion, “Why would you want to die at all?”

 

“If it comes with the fame, I can take it.” Saihara jumped, “Did you know? I almost was going to sign up for this one show I watch sometimes! It’s a really cool game show! It’s popular and people watch it all the time!”

 

“A game show?” Kiibo didn’t feel like Saihara would be one to watch something like that. From what he had studied, most game shows were rather silly or dramatic.

 

“Yeah! It’s a game show like no other! I really wanted to go try for it!” Saihara’s voice began to trail off the way he usually did when he started getting excited, “Ah…” He caught himself, “But it turns out, the location for signing up is hidden. You have to really know where to look for it.”

 

“You have to find the place to sign up?” Kiibo asked.

 

“Not the place, the camera!” Saihara thought out loud, “The camera is hidden in a random building. You have to find it, stand before it and sign yourself up.”

 

“How do you know it’s the right one?”

 

“It has a logo on it from what I have heard. I tried to find it but I failed.” Saihara whined, “I looked so hard too.”

 

“Wh-What kind of game show is this? You sign up by playing a game first?”

 

“It’s called Danganronpa! It’s totally cool!” Saihara’s psychotic smile showed up, “Just watching it fills you with so much energy that you can’t give up. Even if you die, even if your friends die, even if you’re left all alone, you shouldn’t give up!”

 

“Die?!” Kiibo jumped at that word, “What would you die for?! In a game?!”

 

“It’s a killing game!” Saihara explained, “You go in with other people and get out by committing a murder. If other people don’t catch you, then you can leave. But that rarely happens.”

 

“Killing game? That… That doesn’t sound like a good game to sign up for at all!”

 

“You say that but listen!!” Saihara grabbed Kiibo that the shoulders, “If I could get on that show and be the detective, imagine how crazy it would be if the detective committed the murder!”

 

“You would want to kill someone?”

 

“It’s just a game! And besides, my chances of getting out of it are too slim. I’d die shortly afterwards myself. I already thought of a really cool execution! Wanna hear about it?!”

 

“N-No!” Kiibo shouted and jumped up, “Not at all! I don’t want to hear about a game like this at all!”

 

“Eh? Are you one of those weirdos that thinks killing games are wrong? There’s nothing wrong if the people sign up themselves, you know.”

 

“That doesn’t make it okay…” Kiibo sighed. Trying to debate with Saihara was pointless, he knew this by now. But that didn’t change his feelings on the matter. “I think that’s enough on that subject.”

 

“Say, I bet your execution would be really interesting to think of.” Saihara muttered out loud.

 

“Please do not say something like that so casually!!!!!” Kiibo shouted. “C-Can we go home now? I will walk you back to your place, but this conversation is making me uncomfortable.”

 

Saihara nodded without giving Kiibo any eye contact. His mind was clearly still thinking on Kiibo’s own execution.

 

It kept the walk awkwardly silent on the way home. Saihara would sometimes mutter things under his breath and his eyes would get wide but then he would calm down again. Kiibo tried not to say anything for fear of bringing up that terrible topic again.

 

“We’re here…” Kiibo sighed, “I’ll see you tomorrow I guess?”

 

“Tomorrow…” Saihara’s voice was only giving Kiibo about half of his attention, “Is Sunday…”

 

“Ah, right.” Kiibo turned red. He had been so focused on Saihara that he forgot the day, “So Monday?”

 

“Yeah…” Saihara finally stopped thinking and looked at Kiibo, “Ah, but you wanna come look at something inside real fast first? I found it yesterday and it’s kind of neat.”

 

Kiibo really was up to his limit with Saihara for today. “I-I’m sorry, but I really think I should return home…”

 

“Oh come on! I want to give it to you!” Saihara noted out.

 

“Fine.” Kiibo agreed, “But please keep it short.” He was rather upset that Saihara had just spent the whole walk home picturing ways to have him executed.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Kiibo walked inside. There was no one home as usual. Saihara had mentioned that his parents were always out working and would sometimes just stay in hotels closer to work for a few days at a time. Kiibo wondered if this is what caused Saihara to grow up this way sometimes.

 

“Your house is still a mess.” Kiibo looked around. It definitely reflected Saihara’s own dressing style. “Can you even find anything in here?”

 

“Yeah!” Saihara turned on a light and walked over into the kitchen, “I put it around here… Ah! Here it is!”

 

Saihara dashed back over to Kiibo and help out a small plastic gun, “Look at this!”

 

“This is…” Kiibo looked at it and took it in his hands. “A laser gun?”

 

“Yeah! A green laser gun! It can hurt!” Saihara explained, “I found it yesterday and I pointed it at a bird. It fell off the cable it was on and—“

 

“You shouldn’t point this at living things!” Kiibo scolded.

 

“You’re not listening! The bird started malting from it!” Saihara continued anyway.

 

“I have no interest in listening to this.” Kiibo sighed, “Why would you want to give this to me anyway? I’m not going to use it like that.”

 

“I dunno… You just seem like you would like tech stuff like this.” Saihara blankly answered.

 

Kiibo felt a small branch in his mind snap, “Don’t assume such things just because I’m a robot! And stop trying to think of ways for me to die! That’s creepy! You go around hurting birds for fun and watch people kill each other for fun?! What is wrong with you?!”

 

Kiibo caught himself at the end of his small rant. He had just yelled that out so suddenly to Saihara. He really wasn’t trying to upset Saihara. He wasn’t sure if Saihara would be good for keeping his secret if he was upset. “Ah… I mean…”

 

“Thinking of ways for you to die?” Saihara tapped his chin, “No, that’s not what I was thinking about on the way home.”

 

“I-it wasn’t?”

 

“Well, it was at first, but I had a better idea.” Saihara’s eyes glowed, “What if you got upgraded with weapons and could shoot at others? Wouldn’t that be awesome?”

 

“Don’t assume I have to be a mechanical weapons just because I’m a robot!” Kiibo whined. Suddenly Saihara wanting to give Kiibo this laser gun made more sense.

 

“Then what kind of robot are you?” Saihara looked at Kiibo. “I mean, you don’t really talk about it and it’s hard to read so…”

 

It was true. Kiibo really didn’t talk about himself being a robot simply because he wanted to be a human. He didn’t like to assure everyone he was a robot. The more human he could be the better. “I’m just a robot that can adapt and work like a human. That’s all I am… really…” He trailed off. When he phrased it like that, he sounded really underwhelming.

 

“So…” Saihara thought for a bit, “You can have hobbies and things too, right?”

 

“Y-Yes, but I don’t really know what I like to that extent yet.” Kiibo confessed.

 

“But you’re in high school?”

 

“Mentally I am prepared for it, but socially…” Kiibo whined, “I’m not that good at all.”

 

“So then why don’t I show you somethings so we can—“

 

“If it’s your killing game show then I refuse.” Kiibo firmly addressed. “I cannot agree to something like that at all.”

 

Saihara shrugged, “It’s kind of popular at school. But you probably wouldn’t be able to tell.”

 

“R-Really?!” Kiibo was in shock. Was something like that actually THAT popular?

 

“Yeah, but we’re not supposed to bring our phones and stuff to class. People will talk about it a lot though if you know where to go.”

 

“But that’s…” Kiibo shook his head, “I’m not into that kind of thing.”

 

“But you’re into technology, right?”

 

“I… don’t know.” Kiibo confessed, “I mean it’s nice, but I’m not good at it.”

 

“Computers?”

 

“I’m really bad at those.” Kiibo confessed even quieter than before. Questions like this made him realize just how little he knew about himself. He could react like a human, but honestly he couldn’t really give any kind of answer to what his hobbies and interest were.

 

Saihara leaned in close. His eyes were wide as if he were excited about something, but his face was serious. It was as if he was looking straight into Kiibo’s own ‘soul’. “Do you just not know what you like?”

 

Kiibo stayed quiet. Answering that would be too painful.

 

“You know…” Saihara leaned in even closer. It was just as close as he had been that day Kiibo told him about himself. “Even if you don’t like killing games, I bet I can help you find something.”

 

Kiibo looked up at Saihara meekly, “Is that so? I mean, I’m not even sure how well my AI is developed yet. Would I be able to have an interest like that?”

 

“I don’t see why not.” Saihara leaned back, “Of course, it’s going to be something boring and original, but those are easy to think of. There’s more than one way to skin a cat and I can think of twenty.”

 

Kiibo stared at Saihara on that last line. It was a strange way to put the current situation, but if Saihara could help him… “I guess…?” At least Saihara already knew and accepted Kiibo as a robot. All that would be left at this point was helping him.

 

Saihara’s smile returned, “Ah, do you think I could get a good look at you first then?”

 

“What? What for?” Kiibo asked quickly.

 

“I’m just curious! I only got a glance at what you actually look like. I want to see if you could be upgraded and stuff!”

 

Kiibo blushed and turned red all over before agreeing.  “I… don’t think there would be a problem with that… since you’re helping.”

 

Kiibo walked into a small room and removed his uniform to reveal his bare robot nature. It wasn’t that he wasn’t used to this. He never wore his uniform at home. It just left him feeling awkward that he was showing it to another person like this.

 

“WOW!” Saihara yelled, “That’s cooler than what I remember!”

 

“You think so?” Kiibo really didn’t have anything to compare himself to, but it was the first time he was letting Saihara see his ENTIRE robot body.

 

“Yeah!” Saihara didn’t even give Kiibo a moment to relax before grabbing his hands. “You’re really made of metal everywhere! Ah, you have some cloth around you here though?”

 

“It covered the framework and wiring.” Kiibo explained, “And the metal plates all have their own functions through placement. The shoulder ones are responsive.”

 

Saihara was just lost in amazement looking at Kiibo’s natural form. Kiibo was slowly relaxing as Saihara showered him in different compliments and his circled around Kiibo with little control over his excitement  until Saihara’s hand moved down to his waist.

 

“Guaaah!!!” Kiibo jumped.

 

“Ah!” Saihara jumped back from the yelling, snapping him back to earth.

 

“S-Sorry.” Kiibo apologized quickly, “That felt a little painful.”

 

“Painful?” Saihara’s personal high from the excitement had not worn down, but he was showing some slight more control over himself. “On your waist?”

 

Kiibo nodded.

 

“Like this?” Saihara quickly grabbed Kiibo again.

 

“Guaaahh!!! Yes!” Kiibo jumped in shock again, “Pl-please stop!”

 

“Oh… You’re ticklish.” Saihara noted.

 

“Ticklish?”

 

“I knew you could feel things, but I didn’t realize you could be ticklish too.” Saihara thought out loud, “So I wonder what else you could feel?”

 

“Feel? That pain is tickling?” Kiibo thought to himself. He knew people said tickling felt good, but that didn’t leave him feeling good at all. He was shocked.

 

Saihara grabbed Kiibo’s hand again with his eyes going wide from excitement again, “Okay but if you’re ticklish there where else are you ticklish?!” He spoke quickly, “Do you feel things in other parts like that? Where do you have those special sensors that let you do that?”

 

Kiibo backed up, “W-Wait!” he begged, “I know you’re trying to help, but that wasn’t fun at all.”

 

“Don’t worry~!” Saihara’s tone was less than assuring for the robot.  When he got like this, he didn’t really listen. He just kind of kept going regardless. “You want to learn about yourself, right?”

 

“Th-that’s true but… I don’t want to get hurt doing it.” Kiibo cried out.

 

“Ah, in that case. Let’s pick what you want to learn first and I’ll help you. We have to know all about you yourself before we can find out what you are into.”

 

That was… fair. Kind of. Kiibo had a long list so he wasn’t sure of what to pick, but he did learn that he was in fact ticklish. “Well… that’s…I don’t know…”

 

“Non-physical things first then.” Saihara looked around and grabbed a worn out looking note pad and pen, “Do you have things that you like? Clothes? Food? Things?”

 

Kiibo thought, “Ah… things I like…” He thought for a moment, “Oh! I like looking at Japanese food!”

 

“Looking at…?”

 

“I can’t actually eat it. I just like to look at it.”

 

Saihara nodded and began writing stuff down. “Anything else?”

 

“Uhh… I like laser guns, just don’t point them at living things.” Kiibo noted, thinking of the gift from earlier.

 

Saihara continued to write things down. Kiibo kept trying to think of things he knew he liked, wondering what Saihara was writing with his eyes so heavily focused.

 

“Saihara, are you okay?” Kiibo asked, looking at Saihara’s intense focus.

 

“I’m fine!” He explained happily. Even when he was helping Kiibo, there was just something so crazed about his smile. “You just have to organize all of these things.”

 

Kiibo was really lost at what he was doing. Listing all of his likes to Saihara… it was kind of weird when he actually thought on it, but also... fun? For the first time, he felt like he actually had a friend with him and not just someone he was terrified of letting his secret out. “What about you though? I’m listing everything I like…”

 

“Me?” Saihara looked up, “Oh, that’s easy. I like things like Danganronpa, good mysteries, plotting out ways to save the day or end it if I wanted and being noticed by people.” he explained, “Which is probably why I like you so much, Kiibo.”

 

“You… like me?” Kiibo repeated carefully. Kiibo wasn’t sure about how liking other people went. It was kind of a weird line from what he was told. “Like…. you like-like me?”

 

Saihara looked up from his notepad and looked Kiibo in the eyes, “Yeah.”

 

Kiibo blushed and turned red, “Uh… I mean…” Kiibo wasn’t sure. Just a while ago, Kiibo couldn’t have left this place sooner, but now… “I like you… sometimes too… but not when you’re talking about killing and death.”

 

“Oh? Is that so?” Saihara put the notepad down on his lap, “Do you even get what liking another person is like?”

 

“That’s…” Kiibo blushed again, “N-Not really but this is fun and… I can feel happy about this. That’s liking someone, right?”

 

“That’s one way, yeah.” Saihara explained, “You have that, then you have holding hands, hugging, kissing… all the way until the very end.”

 

“The end?”

 

“You know… Sex.” Saihara bluntly answered.

 

Kiibo’s face became completely red. “Th-That’s!! I can’t--!!” He couldn’t even manage an answer to that. Kiibo honestly lacked any parts needed for something like that. Was he just not able to like people then? Is that why Saihara found his statement weird?

 

Saihara leaned in like a mischievous cat, “Are you getting interested in other things?” he laughed.

 

“N-No!” Kiibo answered, “I don’t even have the needed parts for it!”

 

Saihara moved his hand up towards Kiibo’s face and pressed his own lips against the Kiibo’s. There was a moment of silence between the two before Saihara pulled himself away from the robot. “I like it when you notice me like this.”

 

Kiibo buried his face into his hands. He hadn’t really ever pictured a first time kiss for himself, but it had happened so suddenly. He felt himself unable to actually think beyond how warm that kiss actually felt.

 

Saihara on the other hand felt himself get all kinds of excited over Kiibo again. That sensation of wanting to touch him and hold him had returned. That thrill of watching Kiibo’s face glow red from him. It was similar from before, but there was a darker intent mixed on it. He WANTED Kiibo to acknowledge him.

 

He pushed Kiibo down and looked at him in the eyes. “Say, Kiibo, even if you don’t understand what liking someone is like, maybe you can find out another way? You can watch me.”

 

Looking at Saihara’s eyes, Kiibo already knew Saihara’s inner obsession had returned. No, it never left. Saihara had just been keep it to himself, but he had been wanting to lay his hands all over Kiibo from day one. He was certain it wasn’t just feeling his body anymore. He wasn’t sure how to explain it himself though, but then again that was probably the point. “I mean… you’re not going to break me, are you?”

 

“Not a bit.” Saihara’s arms wrapped around Kiibo’s shoulder and he moved in for another kiss. It was different from the one from before. The last kiss felt like a clean peck on the lips and moved on. Saihara’s own tongue had entered Kiibo’s own mouth and was covering as much of his mouth as he could. He pulled away after a heated moment and looked down at the saliva trail from Kiibo’s own mouth. “You don’t make your own, do you?” Saihara laughed as he stuck in two fingers and rubbed them inside Kiibo’s own mouth, “It will make it better later.”

 

Kiibo wasn’t even sure of what he was supposed to do. He was just kind of sitting there for the most part making small whimpering noises. He hadn’t studied on what to do about any of this. He was too nervous to even think of what he should logically be doing.

 

Saihara removed his hand from Kiibo’s mouth and moved his hand down towards Kiibo’s chest. “You can feel this, right?”

 

“Y-yes. I can.” Kiibo nodded lightly.

 

Saihara took his other arm from around Kiibo’s shoulder and moved it down to his hand where he lifted the robot’s hand up towards his own neck. “I’ll give you a secret.” Saihara said, “This is my spot. Feel free to do what you want on it.”

 

Spot? Kiibo had no idea what that actually meant but Saihara’s own face got redder by the second as he rubbed Kiibo’s hand on his neck. Did he enjoy that? Was that what the spot was?

 

Kiibo felt Saihara’s hands trail down to his waist like before, but this time he wasn’t nearly as ticklish. No, he was too nervous to be ticklish right now. He could feel it and it sent the sensations through his body, but the reaction felt different.  He felt Saihara’s hand go below the waist and slide down even lower, right down to tracing the metal plate that laid between his legs.

 

“Gannnghh!!” Kiibo let out a small sound. Like before, he had no control over himself, but the sound was less of a scream and something else.

 

“Ha?” Saihara sat up, “Wait…” He rubbed the metal piece lightly again.

 

Kiibo’s whole body jumped lightly and he grumbled out another strange sound.

 

“Ah… So you can feel something down here?” Saihara’s eyes brightened, “Is that it?”

 

Kiibo looked at Saihara and tried to answer, but his body was still in shock. He could only manage a small nod.

 

“So if I were to do this?” Saihara grew more and more excited himself as he ran his hand up and down on it lightly. He had kept himself rather tame with the idea that Kiibo wouldn’t respond to something like this, so it was a nice surprise.

 

Kiibo let out a loud moan. This was completely different from the tickling from before. It felt …too odd to describe. It “hurt” but it “didn’t hurt”. It felt “good” but it felt “bad”.

 

Saihara smiled a bit before quickly removing his oversized jacket and leaning in for another wet kiss with the robot. His began grinding his pelvis on the center part of the robot. It was odd that he wanted to go that far, but he was fully aware Kiibo didn’t have anything to actually use down there. It didn’t mean he couldn’t improvise though.

 

Kiibo’s own voice was rather interesting to listen to. He wasn’t breathing, so his breaks sounded more like he was choking the whole time. His expression read that he was feeling the pleasurable side of this already, but couldn’t put it into words.

 

“So if his AI doesn’t know what to do, he can only go with the motions?” Saihara thought to himself as he unbuckled his pants and freed his own boner from his undergarments.

 

Kiibo took a small glance down at the sudden movement and looked at it, “That’s…” he said nervously.

 

“Don’t worry; I’m not going to hurt you. It’s going to be fun.” Saihara smiled. It was strangely comforting to Kiibo as he was a blushing mess from everything.

 

Saihara positioned himself right over Kiibo’s own centerpiece. This probably wasn’t what someone had in mind when doing something like this, but Saihra didn’t have to pay attention to the details here.

 

He began to move himself on top of Kiibo slowly.  He looked down at Kiibo squirming and yelping underneath him with amusement. What a cute robot he was like this. He almost wants him to stay like this forever.

 

Kiibo’s own voice got more intense. His whole body moved and twisted and he tried to process what was happening to his body.  His own hips eventually picked up on Saihara’s own movements and began rocking themselves to try and match. “S-Saiharaaa…Ahhh! It… It feels… off…!” He reached up to grab for anything and wrapped his arms around Saihara as his hips kept rocking.

 

“Don’t worry, you’re doing fine.” Saihara muttered out. He would confess there was an oddness to only rubbing his dick on one flat surface compared to a whole cover with a fleshlight or something of the like, but watching Kiibo under him and listening to his voice made up for it significantly.

 

“See? This is how much… I like you.” Saihara leaned in and told Kiibo, “Isn’t it nice? Being liked this much?”

 

“Gnnh…Y-Yeaaahhhh…. I…I like you…too…I… Ahhh!” Kiibo flinched again.

 

Saihara lowered Kiibo’s head down and pressed his thumb down in his mouth. He wanted to see Kiibo’s face. He wanted to see a Kiibo that could only focus on him and only acknowledge him. It was truly the best thing for him. Being seen by someone like this.

 

Kiibo’s voice suddenly began to crack and his body began to stiffen and jitter rapidly. Saihara sat up and covered his top half with his own hand while increasing his own movement. He was kind of curious of what a robot climax would be like. He honestly wasn’t even aware that Kiibo could have one.

 

Looking at Kiibo’s face, Saihara could tell Kiibo was almost there. Saihara moved his hand just enough to make his own approach faster. Kiibo’s body finally stiffened and a sound of surging electricity zapped through his whole body as he made a loud scream.

 

Saihara rubbed himself just a bit more and quickly followed, releasing himself all over Kiibo’s body. He looked down at Kiibo in fascination. He had wanted to touch him just to study him, but now it was different. He still wanted to hold Kiibo in his hands, but less to study and think of things about him, but more to hold him as his own. If he stayed in his hands, Kiibo couldn’t run off with anyone else.

 

It gave him a different kind of thrill and excitement that he hadn’t even felt from watching the killing games before. This was so much better because it was just for him.

 

Kiibo’s own systems came back online, but he felt his systems still overworked from the surge. “Haa…” he whined out gently.

 

Saihara looked up, “See? That wasn’t too bad of a lesson was it?”

 

“I feel like we got distracted somewhere though…” Kiibo admitted with his face turning red entirely.

 

“Of course not!” Saihara rolled down besides Kiibo, “We found out something important today after all.”

 

“That I have sensitive spots?” Kiibo huffed out in a defeated tone.

 

“And I like all of them.” Saiahara said as he traced his hand down Kiibo’s face.


End file.
